The magnetic proximity switch is a device capable of realizing the switching-on and switching-off functions through the interaction of the moving magnet, the static magnet and the external magnet, which are currently being widely used in many technical fields. The reasonableness of its structure can directly determine the quality and lifespan of the new magnetic proximity switch.
In the prior art, the reset mechanism of the magnetic proximity switch is comprised of the tension spring components, which have the following disadvantages: firstly, after being in use for a long time, the elastic force can be reduced due to metal fatigue, resulting in a slow springing back motion, a reduced acting force and frequent arcing. Second, the installation of the tension spring components requires more assistant parts, making the device's structure more complicated, having a difficult assembly and high manufacturing cost. Third, in order to realize both switching-on and switching-off states, the tension spring may bear a relatively large stress in a normally-open state due to the long working distance, leading to the metal fatigue and decrease of the product's lifespan.
In conclusion, the shortcomings of the traditional magnetic proximity switch are urgent problems that need to be solved for those skilled in this field.